The burden of premature prostate cancer death is not uniform across racial and ethnic groups. AAs are more likely to develop and die from cancer than any other racial or ethnic group.(531) Ethnicity is a significant predictor of the stage at which prostate and other cancers are diagnosed, with increased rates of later-stage cancers among ethnic groups due to limited prevention practices and poor access to cancer information and appropriate health care resources. (554-556) Even after for controlling for stage of prostate cancer, AAs have higher-grade, more virulent disease than EAs.(9) Having knowledge about cancer screening and prevention is important for motivating and sustaining healthy behavior.(534) Shared decision making (SDM) regarding prostate cancer screening is currently recommended,(537,557) starting at age 45 for high-risk individuals, including AAs and men with a close relative diagnosed with prostate cancer before age 65.(537)